User talk:Ouka-noir
Hey ouka I'm back and guess who became admin when ever you get this if you ever do it's nice to finally meet again. Nice to see you pal Gamerboy123456 22:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ok, I understand if it changes anything (though it probaly won't) I fixed all your pages all the info is back and one of the wiki creators blocked any new accounts so this won't happen again. My email is a bit hase. But now I can finish roomates 2 if you want to see the end. ok well nice talking Gamerboy123456 23:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey ouka just a quick question..I know your busy and all..no wait two questions. 1. If it is ok with you and I know you won't be on the site as much since you told me but if you could, Could you make a picture of anti-boy and bokkun. (I know thats very stupid to ask you.) Just thought I ask. 2. I know I nag you on and on about this and I'm sorry but just wondering will you continue Xion Breakaway. (sorry I really like it.) Just wondering Gamerboy123456 00:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) awsome can't wait and also you should put that whole..Xion can sense danger by looking at her sword and her blind eye turns into a cat eyes. That sounds like something cool to see in Xion breakaway. But that is just a thought _Gamerboy I'm guessing you mean roomates well....There starving to death right now, They just ate there shoes,There losing there shpadoinkle (Minds), and we realize Belku has no girl who loves him, oh and Mokona and Gamerboy are fighting. Overall I think there doing fine...oh you mean idea's yeah it's coming together fine ;) P.S. If I sound rude when I ask this please tell me. But are you going to do that pic of anti-boy and bokkun I requested (If your not that's fine) Gamerboy. Sorry unfortunately I couldn't find a pic of bokkun and sonic together I only remeber one pic of them together and I can't find it! Sorry for not being much help I really like this pic (I know it's not sonic) but if you still want to do the pic just do the best you can caise I know this is a lot to ask. Gamerboy DUDE THAT ROCKS THANK YOU SO MUCH! i DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPAIR YOU OUKA FOR THIS ONE. IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN DO LET ME KNOW. SINCERLY GAMERBOY ;D Well once I get my own email I will be glad to email you (Mokona and I are in a struggle right now if you read Roomates 2.) And I liked how Xion is just cutting robots to get in a casino and know one seems to care I would at least say something lol. Also I could be wrong but was that a coconuts cameo I read (The robot monkey). Glad your continuing Xion breakaway. Gamerboy yeah I was right on coconuts and I rember scratch from the old sonic the hedgehog cartoon show! ah childhood memories. And I have no idea who the heck the rabbit is. oh well can't wait to see the whats next in Xion breakaway. And don't worry I certainly won't mess with xion when she has her sword like you warned me. Nice talking to you -Gamerboy P.S. Rex and Maniac said hi I told ghost to quit the chat so you can make your own so when the chat is gone try to make your own Hey that didn't work....oh well that chat sucks anyway. Well...yeah if there is anything yo want to talk about messae and...thats it bye. Gamerboy P.S. How is that high school thing your doing gonna work. Like is it a series or a story? sounds like it will be interesting having a bit of trouble figuring out what to do next in roomates 2 have any ideas I would like some. Gamerboy ok thanks for the idea =) thanks =) and I should read the next part of xion breakaway now. Oh by the way I got paint.net here is the first pic I made with it. Gamerboy P.S. Next installment of Roomates is up please tell me what you think cause it's my first serious moment I attempted wow ouka that pic looks sweet! you should free hand more often =). Thanks for the feedback. Gamerboy Hey ouka it's Gamerboy I'm making a youtube video for The Gamer Party and if you want your characters to be in it please tell me and also I would need 5 pics of Kurogane and Xion expressing different emotions. (Kurogane and xion do not have to be in the same pic together.) Please contact me if interested. Gamerboy Awsome and the reason I'm messaging you is I have to say the pics of kurogane holding the flower and Xion crying look freakin AMAZING!!! I MEAN MAN THOSE PIC LOOK AWSOME!!! JUST HAD TO TELL YOU!!! Gamerboy Awsome thanks for the pics I will send you the link when the video is done. I just need pink to send them thoughs pics of racquett and felvin. Gamerboy Actually I'm gonna do all the songs from wicked in order cause I like it alot it's my favortie broadway show I've seen. Gamerboy Hey ouka quick question for roomates 2 if there gonna die would Kurogane and Xion restort to cannibalism. (It's so they keep in character during the story.) Gamerboy well ouka to answer your questions I have to wait on pinks pics to finish the vid. The next chapter of roomates 2 is under way sorry for not hurrying up on that and....your idea I forgot I'm SUPER SORRY I DID! Which idea was it again? And finally if you find the time could you make a pic of dr. ivo for me? Sorry for my delay I will hurry up on things sorry for pissing you off =< Gamerboy123456 ok phew glad your not mad, and about your idea since its based on real stuff that could happen so the demons may not happen but! BUT! I have found a way to take your idea and put it to some effect it won't be as good as your origional idea but it will be more for comedy you will know what I mean when you see it. gamerboy P.S. Defying Gravity is now on my channel since you asked about it awhile back thanks for watching the vid and as for the pic.....its cool ;) It's just Dr. Ivo he is not hard for me to make on my own I was just being lazy. Sorry for waisting your time beside you have better things you could do besides stupid request like Xion breakway or The high school thing (Can't rember the name.) which I can't wait when it finally gets started anyway forget about the pic it's cool. Your pal Gamerboy123456 Wow thanks for the pic Ivo looks much better than I could of made him! Once again you never let anyone down. (For some reason that sounds really mean.) Also I finished the next installment of roomates 2. Thanks your friend Gamerboy123456 P.S. When will that high school thing start? ouka its Gamerboy(suprised?) I have a sorta weird request I was wondering if you could redo a pic now hear me out on this I mean turning one character into another I know it sounds weird if you don't want to do it thats fine but I was wondering if you could make from this Pic by that I mean could you turn bokkun here into Gamerboy just wondering. Gamerboy123456 20:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks the pic looks freakin awsome! I'm actually mad at Gamerboy cause now I want some apple pie! Thanks a lot for that pic since usally I don't pull that sorta stuff on you. Also thanks for the comment about the wicked pic I always said to myself when I started wicked I'm gonna make a pic of those two like that it's gonna happen. Can't wait to see what you do next Gamerboy123456 Man I should really stop doing this it's a bad habit I mean I'm the only one who has talked on your talk page I need to give other people a chance. But I this will be my last request for a really long time Gamer's Honor. Could you make a pic of Bokkun and Tyrone the lizard from this pic just wondering. P.S. I like the Sasha the hedgehog: Adventure of her life so far. What will it basically be about (Wow that was stupid question to ask the answer is in the title..lol) Uh....Her adventure well I'm gonna guess is um.......She grows up always looking up to her brother sonic if I read the info right but nobody ever really knows her cause she was always in his shadow but she got the attention of Khan the monkey (There is only room for one monkey on this wiki D=<) and the two fall in love (Insert mushy stuff here) sonic ends up getting killed or kidnapped and she has to go and fight Eggman. On the way she runs into red who is always trying to avenge his brother (I'm just making this up now) and the three of them Sasha,Khan, and Red most go and avenge sonic you could also jsut for laughs include Xion into there and that is my guess on the story. Is that anywhere close? (As if I don't know) Gamerboy123456 00:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) 1. thanks for the pic Tyrones face is PRICELESS and you did the shoes fine. 2. Man was I off I mean wow I don't know what I was thinking the only part I think I got right was Khan (Man I hate him) and sasha falling love and that is it. Your story is so much better than mine I mean man I sucked at guessing (Please don't ask me to guess again) So I can't wait for the story to come out. 3. I was wondering what dod you think about the direction I'm going with roomates 2 with Kurogane going crazy and them being cannibals sorta....just want some reader feedback. 4. This message was from Gamerboy12346 ;) ok thank you.......thats it lol P.S. Don't you think your getting twisted in your stuff I mean you got Xion breakaway,Twilight Rebelion,Shadow of the night,Battle of the elementals,Mobius high school, and now sasha story all going on right now. Thats alot to keep track of God I wished I was as focused as you. You said that nice and very well put together speech from the line "God I wish I was as Focused as you." 0.0 wow....I don't know how to respond I'm not good with speechs...gee wiz...I feel sheepish. Hi thats it did I waste your time Gamerboy123456 20:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Belku tends to brag about girls he meets. By the way the kill him and kiss thing is that what you want to do or were you joking I was kinda confused by it. Also thanks for reading ;) Gamerboy123456 ok nevermind I got it sorry for wasting your time ouka. Gamerboy123456 Thanks for the tip on weakness and all that I will try to be more....tougher By the way I read the blog and was wondering if Belku could be in the story. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Belku Link If you need his personailty is: Most of the time happy,tries to think positive,and gets really goofy around girls (He grows crushes fast) Gamerboy123456 01:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I liked the next installment of Xion breakaway =) thanks about the pic....I never thought being sorry made you a snob I just don't like making enemys whatever...any I will spread the word can't wait for the story....cya later -Gamerboy I see you noticed me add you on dA =D lol For your story you could use Ali the Cat, she kinda goes after ghosts lol (picture's on her page lol =3) I look forward to reading it =D cause you know, your stuff's awesome =D Pink-peril 18:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) lol, err, Cat and ghost hunter? D= I don't really know lol XD Red told me to tell you that you can use Red, Crash, and Charm in your story, for some reason he can't add to your talk page =/ Pink-peril 19:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... Unfortuantly I think they aren't going to completely go away, but if we keep the wiki protected as much as we can then they won't be able to do as much damage. The only problem I've really came across is that we need to stop the vandals vandalising but at the same time allow the non-vandals to edit =/ which is hard since I can't completely protect some users pages without stopping them being able to edit D= And I can't make everyone admins either =/ I just needed to let that out lol, clearing up after the vandals is kinda tiring T_T Oh yeah, would you be able to check all the pages you made to see if they're protected? I think me and Kamakazi might have protected some but I'm not sure if they're all safe =/ Pink-peril 19:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) x3 hehe Thanks Yeah, I've put people's pages who aren't admin's on the second setting, so only logged in people can edit them. It won't stop the vandals completely but It might put them off But the pages made by anons I haven't protected, cause I can't really or they won't be able to edit them lol =C Pink-peril 19:52, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Well ouka uh....I'm still waiting on pink but she is working on it so yeah.....Anyway can't wait to see how the new series goes Gamerboy123456 20:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) hey ivy it's not to much trouble can I request one more character to be in your story...If its fine with you of course -Gamerboy woops! sorry ouka I called you ivy! lol lol..ok? Weird comment but...what am I complaining for? -Gamerboy P.S. Is your long night horror story based off of the movie the haunted mansion cause I get that fibe when reading it.? I think the next installment was AWSOME!. But have you noticed that the title picture says long night of hororos? Also " a woman in need, we’d be there to help them" ....Simply perfect catch phrase for them that is GENIUS!! lol. Can't wait for the next installment. -Gamerboy123456 yeah lol, They need some jobs how do they pay the rent...oh well can't wait for the next part. -Gamerboy Well you're right, It's awesome! =D Pink-peril 21:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I wasnt in the best mood at the time. And im not a hypocrite, I dont recolour anymore. Im removing my recolours and replacing them with drawings but I couldnt then because my mouse died. You shouldve at least checked in case i recoloured anymore, and I respect your opinion and I even asked Pink if I could put that comment up and she said if it didnt start a fight. We werent arguing i disagreed =\ BTW in my opinion its a bit silly if you quit if recolours are banned because YOU have drawing talent and your better then me ive seen your drawings. IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 15:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello There this is a message from Gamerboy123456 I am currently working on the next Roomates story right now The dangerous kissing game. I need some characters for supporting,love interest, and minor roles. If you want one of your characters to be the love interest please tell me on my talk page also post the name,page, and personailty of the character. Note: SOME PEOPLE WILL DIE!!!!! to let you know your character may die in the story I won't tell you if your character will die or not because for spoiler reasons. Please contact me if interested Gamerboy123456 01:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm not completely sure, but i'd probably start with drawing the light coloured splotches and then adding the darker bits around the edges of them or something =/ I haven't actually tried doing them though yet lol. I'd mostly looks for references of cartoon leopards too I went and had a looks for tutorials lol and I found this Link I dunno how much it would help though lol =3 And it's fine lol =D I never realised a blog had been made before about that =O I might go and have a look around for that lol Pink-peril 19:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm wondering if that was taurophen but she came around later lol. And yeah, I guess you would have noticed since I haven't actually done anything lol xD And yeah sure =3 I'll get a picture up soon =D Pink-peril 21:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) She's kinda like the opposite of you in a way lol =/ She hates recolours completely and wants to rid the internet of them lol She posted things on her page saying how the wiki sucked an stuff cause of the recolours =< I told her to go away and cleared her page and I think she's gone properly now, though I've seen her lurking lol Pink-peril 21:57, October 5, 2011 (UTC) oh mans espio has been cheated (I think) can''t wait to see what happens next =) -gamerboy123456'' Hey Ouka just made a random pic for halloween and I was wondering whose costume do you think is better? Belku(Mummy) or Rex(Frankenstein Monster). *sorry about the super late reply* That is a good picture! If you dont think your a good artist, then my advice would be to still recolour, but draw more often and use bases if your still unsatisfied (ive seen your DA so I know that youve been using bases) Some more advice for drawing (as i am an artist... kinda ^^') is to work on a certain area of your art (example: Hands, poses, backgrounds, lineart etc) and when youve got to a point where you believe your good at that particular area, work on another area. Also, the phrase practise makes perfect is true. I will now prove it with my character (not a fan character) Shade =3 IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Partner! Love long night of horrors! cant wait for the next edit. I missed you too. I actuallly so happy i can message you noq! Red! I love red's part. I would like to see have more lines, and also a good thind for the story to add is my phobia OF SPIDERS... Red the hedgehog 14:35, October 18, 2011 (UTC) that would be nice :3 Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 16:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :3 I'll get started on it! Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 15:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Where Have you been? I've been worried, i hope your okay! When your on the next message me! Just alittle concerned, and when you have time, we can get together an finish war for elementia/! I would have edited but its locked...=/ No biggie... Y'know some ppl wanna see wwhat happen next! Red:Yea! I want to see the rest! Mira:*smacks red behing the head* Your in stoopid, you should know already! Red:*rubs, now sore head* Keep hitting me an i wont know anything! Alisha:*facepalms* Just alittle humor... cya soon ouka! i hope.... Red the hedgehog 14:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Like it?? I love it :3 Its The COOLEST thing ever!! Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 16:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Its good to see, your back at your old antics...lol =) Red the hedgehog 19:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah! doing pics for everyone! And i need one for Jessica.. check out her story.. i need your opinon.... Love ya! Check out plz!!Red the hedgehog 20:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey.. dont take it the wrong way, i love that your helping new users out...Just dont push yourself over the edge... Ur partner(always and forever) Red the hedgehog 20:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well you got us! Were all friend here! Hopefully..anyways i have to go... but can you do a pic of jessica?PLZ? I did her attire.. you can do the fur color if you want... but something orignal(the cloor)... I'm expecting a "no" but its cool.. hope you feel better.. and im sry about your friends* hugs you* CYA LATER! Red the hedgehog 20:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) And I suck at making recolors lol, but I am getting much better. Hopefully you wouldn't mind if I pointed out the only two mistakes you made in the picture, 1: Her earrings / 2: Spikes on the bracelets of her gloves upper and lower. Yeah I notice those type of things continually. You don't have to add them I was just letting you know. Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 16:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey ouka long time no see...well I can't see but whatever. Anyway just wanted to say if you happen to Red Gaze: Anti-Boy's story and if you do well just like roomates 2 feel free to make pictures if you want since well doesn't really matter to me. and that is just if you read it and you want to do the pictures. Hope I didn't waste to much of your time Gamerboy123456 21:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) No that isn't the way I meant it!! I NEVER EVER EVER INTENDED TO MAKE YOU MAD!! I AM SOO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! THAT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION!! I was/and am really greatful. I am sorry that I came across as being a self centered b****. I am sooo sorry. Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 23:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ya! I loved it... Thanks... also i was wondering if you could do a pic, for a new chara: Juno... I'm about to make! Red the hedgehog 12:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) K, I am still soory though, hopefully you don't mind but I really want to try and finish this recolor myself, not that I am being ungrateful, I just thought it would be cool if I did it all by myself, usually the recolors I do erase the original background, which is why I am trying to do one where the original background is still in-tact, but if I need any help with it I will let you know. Sure! =D You could add him to your story if you want to too lol =3 Pink-peril 19:44, November 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i meant that too lol =3 He needs a proper friend lol Pink-peril 19:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Like Ronee =3 Cause all he's got is inanimate objects lol Pink-peril 20:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I did, and it's awesome! x3 I really like how you storywrite =3 Pink-peril 20:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hey ouka it's Gamerboy sure you can use them go on doesn't matter to me what you do with them in the story either. Can't wait for it by the way may I ask which characters you will be using? Gamerboy123456 22:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I never used Mira. Tell me where. And making a picture of Roo was requested by Red. Uhm yeah, requested, let's say, Red posted something On Xena's account, I read it and I asked If I could make that Image. I would never use characters without premission D8 Frozina: *Noms popcorn* at 06:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I submit Red . Crash, and Manuel.. i wanna say mira, but thats up to you... lemme know if you want more chara's.. Red the hedgehog 15:21, November 22, 2011 (UTC) OKAY OKAY IT'S A MISTAKE LET ME EXPLAIN SOMETHING D8 (I'm not good at explaining but okay) About Mira: The page "Sue the Cat" Is a stub. Everybody can edit it. I asked "Ask before expanding" But Red (I don't want to trow all the blame on him but it's true) edited it, and added Mira also on te page. About Roo: I saw the message, and I really thought Roo was Red's character (Because nowhere is your name writen and I thought the Image was a gift) Then I made the image. BTW I see now somebody used the image of Roo, It's not my fault, i'm going to try to delete it. Frozina: *Noms popcorn* at 06:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) OKay one, i asked her to do a pic, b 4 you got back... So yea dont get mad! oh sry, well ithought you were mad at me, no hard feelings... sry.. Hope you had a nice thanksgiving... Red the hedgehog 12:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) well since were back on good terms, why dont we continue war for elementia? when you want... Red the hedgehog 19:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) cool.. Red the hedgehog 20:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) oh hey ouka nice to see you again =3.....uh nothing much has gone on but Red is making a new series called chao time or something like that.....anyway how have you been? -Gamerboy P.S. Baby Belku hates his shadow well thats good to know. And looks like that hour was worth it cause shadow really does the picture for me him and...Ouka of course so I think it is nice =3. By the way may ask will you ever finish long night horrors? Gamerboy123456 20:12, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ok to help with your drawing thing uh...how about a pic of.....Xion and BElku since in roomates 2 they had a like?hate going on I don't know I'm just trying to help with your drawing thing you asked. Feel free to do it if you want =3 Gamerboy123456 21:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks they look awsome! If you ever need something to draw just tell me and I will come up with something Gamerboy123456 22:25, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ~ =D Really? Could you draw Zero for me? If he's not too much trouble with all those legs going on. =) ~ ~=D Thank you so much! And sorry about forgetting my signature. I don't leave messages on here very often ^^; ~ Jessykosis 16:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC)EmeraldgreenyHello! I am Emeraldgreeny. I made this picture of Roo the hedgefox for you. Hope you like it! :) Well ouka I don't know what you mean by IM but my skype name is gamerboy1234561. 83 hope that helps Gamerboy123456 (talk) 22:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) pretty much Gamerboy123456 (talk) 02:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) The Wandering Soul story OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT 8D I was eager to know when you were gonna write the next chapter =3 and I've always loved your writing style ouka, its definately superior to mine lol and its a talent that i think comes naturally to you. I'm attempting a comic too ouo though personally I'm far more excited for yours ^-^ please keep me updated on the Wandering Soul if you get the chance, there's no way i'd miss stories as great and inventively gripping as yours =D and thanx for the comment on my talk page ^^ I haven't heard from you in a while :D Carefulspoon (talk) 05:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) lol awesome =D it goes to show your quite the artist, and I also just read your most recent edit on the Wandering Soul story, sure its short but she's awesome enough to manifest weaponry out of mass hydrogen, in other words a chemical element most found in water ^^ and I'm verily impressed with your writing style, I know I've said this before but you make it look as if your stories are written by an actual published author =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 19:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I totally concur =) there is more depth and personality to the story, as well as a gripping storyline. can't wait for your next edit 83 Carefulspoon (talk) 16:33, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Note On Ouka's page, I think you should add Michael, but put "(ITwD only)" next to his name. Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) 18:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC) P.s I have a small request: do you think you can try...drawing Michael? Your laptop is broken? Thats sucks... Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) 19:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can you please come back to chat? :( Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 22:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll have a go and see what i can do lol ^^ Pink-peril (talk) 12:48, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey ouka, spoony here ^^ I finished Ouka the Wolf's pic, I'm aware its not exactly what i promised but I wanted to design her first pic in her agent uniform, i just randomly modified the background with flames for no particular reason xP hope you like the pic. Carefulspoon (talk) 21:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) glad you like it ^u^ Carefulspoon (talk) 00:46, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me,Ouka? Can you delete Red the Derp? It isn't meant to be taken seriously. I can go Hyper Sonic! 02:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) hey ouka, its spoon :3 been a while I just wanted to know if you've played assassin's creed 3 yet, I know I'm a bit out of date but I just bought it today and haven't even played yet-therefore I had to brag to someone xD preferrably someone who appreciates the genius of my favorite game I haven't even played yet C: Carefulspoon (talk) 03:40, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I actually did read the book...the first chapter...that was enough xP I didn't like it either, it lacked creativity and depth to draw the reader into the story, the first thing I typically look for in a story is artistic description to decipher the novelist's/writer's style of writing, if it doesn't intrigue me I simply put it down =/ but anyway, I believe I have seen your newest character, if your talking about Mist, enhanced fighting abilities and it seems all of her relatives are deceased o.O she's lead a pretty harch lifestyle but luckily she has a creative owner to make it interesting :D if you'd like I can comment on it and elborate more. Carefulspoon (talk) 04:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey... Long time, no see...how's it going? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I've been doing alright... ...wanna...continue the stories? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I just wanted to say hi. Glad to see you! Reens the Hedgehog (talk) 02:28, March 24, 2013 (UTC)Reens the Hedgehog Woops, sorry! Thanks for telling me thought.